1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for a water ride attraction having multiple flume rides in which one or more flumes rides pass within another flume ride.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional flume rides involve a user sliding down a flume, usually with the aid of water. However, as flume rides have evolved, users have demanded more sensory stimulation. In response, water ride manufacturers have added flumes with twists and turns, or which soar high in the air to allow an aerial view of the water park. However, users still demand greater thrills, stimulation, and interaction. Notably humans have a desire to interact with each other. Unfortunately conventional flume rides allow little interaction between users. Thus, there is a need for a more interactive ride, such as a flume within a flume.